The Girl In The Cloak
by MARUKAITE SHIP THEM ALL
Summary: Chrom is a prince who had a normal prince life until one day he sees a white haired girl wandering the sides of the castle walls. Chrom wants to find out who she is, but if he does, will she only become a friend or something more?


Chrom is a prince who had a normal prince life until one day he sees a white haired girl wandering the sides of the castle walls. Chrom wants to find out who she is, but if he does, will she only become a friend or something more?

Chrom sighed as he slouched on a chair in his spacey room.

"Ugh. There's nothing to do..." His little sister, Lissa was hosting a random party because, she "wants him to meet people".

Chrom didn't specifically want to, but he didn't want to disappoint his sister. He got up and walked to his bedroom door. He opened the heavy wooden door and started walking to the garden.

"Heyyyyyy!" Lissa rushed over to Chrom.

"Hello Lissa." He greeted.

"Aren't you excited?!" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Um... Not really." He replied plainly.

"WHAT?! Oh come on! Random parties are fun once in awhile right?"

"I guess... But I'd rather train or go outside the walls."

"But why? There isn't anything to do outside!" Lissa whined.

"There's more stuff to do there than in here."

"Hey! But I need you to-" She started,but was cut off.

"I'm going outside." With that, Chrom continued to walk to the garden.

Chrom made it to the large gates leading to the garden. He pushed the metal gate open and closed it as quietly as he could behind him.

"Ugh... Finally. Fresh air." He exclaimed, stretching his arms. "I think I'll just train to kill some time."

Chrom unsheathed his Falchion. He breathed heavily as he gripped the handle tightly. "Hiyah!" He slashed empty air in front of him. "Seyah!" 'This is kind of boring, training alone... I doubt that Sumia, Maribelle, or any of those people going to Lissa's party will care about this...' He thought to himself.

"Hmm?" A white haired girl with high pigtails and a dark cloak wandered around the walls by the part of the garden where he was training. 'Who's that?' She thought, secretly watching Chrom train. Chrom hadn't noticed her. She continued to walk around aimlessly, not knowing what she should do. 'Where am I?' The girl slumped down on the grass confused and alone. 'Ugh... Is there anyone who can help me?'

"Huh?" Chrom noticed the confused, strange figure slumping on the grass. 'What's that' 'He wondered. Chrom put the sheath back on Falchion. He carefully walked towards the cloaked person, trying not to make a sound. The hooded person laid down on the grass and closed her delicate eyes slowly. 'I'm tired...' She thought.

'Now it's taking a nap?' Chrom guessed. He crept closer.

"Uh... Do I wake it up?" He bit his lip, watching the cloaked figure breathe heavily. "I guess so." Chrom sighed.

"Ugnh..." The person grunted softly. Its eyes fluttered open.

"I see you're awake now." He half smiled. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom said.

"?" The person's hood flipped off of its head, revealing white hair in two high pigtails. The girl's eyes were delicate. Her face was pale. In her hand was a book of some sort and in the other, a bronze sword.

'A girl?' Chrom wondered.

"Give me your hand." He said, offering his hand.

"Uh..." The white haired girl gently joined hands with him. Chrom pulled her up.

"May I ask for your name?" He asked.

"... I... Don't remember... Much..." She sighed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's ok." Chrom scratched the back of his neck. "You wanna train together or something?"

The girl stared at him blankly "Uhm. I guess."

"Lets go then!" He smiled.

Chrom and the girl trained together for awhile. At first, the girl's moves were a little rusty.

"Here, try doing this instead." Chrom suggested and demonstrated a different technique.

"Hmm..." She bit her lip in frustration. "Okay. I'll try..." She inhaled deeply. "Seyaaaaaai!" *SLASH* "Hm?" A deep gash appeared on a thick tree trunk. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh gods..."

"Uhhhhh." Chrom stared at the cut.

"I'm so sorry!"

"..." He didn't respond.

"..." The girl opened her mouth to say something. "...Robin..."

"What?" Chrom gave her a puzzled stare.

"...Robin..."

"Uh. Is that some bat man's sidekick or something?" Chrom asked.

"No... Robin is... My name!" Robin blurted.

"Ohhhh."

"You're Chrom! ... Right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know my name anyways?"

"I don't know..."

"Ooook?. By the way..." Chrom started. Robin looked at him blankly.

"Hm?"

"Where do you live?" He asked. "Gods that sounded rude. Sorry..."

"It's fine. I don't know. I guess I live on the streets." Robin sighed and looked at the ground.

Chrom hesitated. 'Should I ask her to stay here? Or... Gods! Ugh what do I do?!' Chrom rubbed his head in confusion. He really did WANT Robin to stay, but how would he word his request?

'Wait... Is that?' Chrom caught a glimpse of blonde pigtails. 'Not now!'

"Chrom!" Lissa appeared at the opened gate. He winced.

"Crap!" Flustered, Chrom took Robin by the hand and dashed to find a hiding spot for her.

"Chrom?" Robin looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll tell you more later. For now, stay here and don't make any noise."

"Okay?" Robin pursed her lips. 'What was that all about?' She wondered.

Chrom sprinted towards the garden gates, hoping that Lissa might leave when she saw him. 'I'm 1% sure that she'll leave... But I'm 99% sure she won't..."

"Hey big brother!" Lissa smiled widely.

"Uh, h-hi Lissa!" Chrom tried to force a smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "It looks like you're forcing yourself to smile."

"W-what're you talking about? Heh heh..."

"Hmm... You're being suspicious... But whatever!"

'Just like that?' "So... Why do you need to talk to me?" Chrom asked.

Lissa blinked. Then she smiled mischievously. "Oooh, I just happened to bring along some party guests who would like to get to know you better..." She nudged him and pointed at a few girls peeking at them secretly behind the gates.

"But, Robin..." He murmured quietly.

"What?" Lissa stared at him confused. "I didn't hear that. Sorry."

"N-nothing!" He lied. "I'm just kind of busy right now..."

"Oh come oooooon." Lissa whined. "Sumia took FOREEEEEVER to come out here!"

"I'll talk to them when I finish cleaning up here. Now take your friends and go inside. I promise to talk to them in there."

Lissa pouted. "Okay... You'd better not be hiding something from me..."

"I'm not! I just don't want my delicate sister to be near all this stuff..." Chrom lied again.

"I am NOT delicate! Hmph!" Lissa snorted and walked away.

'Phew...' He sighed. 'I hope Robin is ok...' Chrom sprinted back to where he hid Robin to check on her.

I'm so sorry if it sucks.

Please review!


End file.
